


The Borg in Footie Pajamas

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: It's a Naomi Wildman slumber party!A fluff piece so sweet it will give you diabetes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KMPithie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMPithie/gifts).



> Dedicating this to KMPithie since I promised to make her a character in another story that ended up getting kinda left in the dust. KMP you'll be glad to know this one is complete I just have to type it! You are a security officer aboard Voyager and friend to Naomi Wildman.

“Captain, do you know what a slumber party is?” Seven asked, sitting down on the couch at Kathryn's insistence.

“ _That's_ what you come to my quarters at 23:00 to ask me?” Kathryn asked, bewildered and amused.

“Yes. Naomi Wildman has invited me to a slumber party tomorrow night.”

“Oh I'd almost forgotten it's her birthday. How exciting! Yes, Seven, I know what a slumber party is. It's a sleepover between a group of friends. There's food and games and everyone stays the night in their pajamas.”

“I do not sleep, nor do I have pajamas,” Seven stated.

“You can at least try to sleep, can't you? I'm sure Naomi wants you there, Seven, as her friend – to play games and eat snacks.”

“...I do enjoy Kadis Kot with her,” Seven admitted, still sounding uncertain.

“Who else has she invited?” Kathryn asked curiously.

“Mezoti, B'elanna Torres, Lt. Marie Pithie... Naomi said it is to be 'girls only'.”

“Ah. I'm sure it's going to be fun, Seven. You'll have fun, if you let yourself.”

“Naomi wanted to invite you but her mother said you'd probably be busy and she should not bother you.”

“Oh I'd love to go!” Kathryn said, smiling. “Tomorrow evening you said?”

“Yes, beginning at 19:00 in Holodeck 1.”

“I think I can manage that,” she said after a moment. “I might be a little late but you can let Naomi know that I'll be honored to attend.”

“I will inform her in the morning,” Seven said, standing to leave. “Goodnight, Captain.”

“Goodnight, Seven.”

 

 

It was close to 19:30 when Kathryn arrived outside of the Holodeck the next evening, a bag slung over one shoulder. She entered the Holodeck to find herself in a large room draped with silk. Glittering lights were strung around the room. A large portion of the floor was occupied by pillows of different shapes and sizes, and various plush animals.

“Captain,” B'elanna greeted from her spot on the floor. She was wearing shorts and an over-sized t-shirt. She had a stuffed targ in her lap.

“You know it's supposed to be no uniforms, Captain,” said the half-Klingon.

“I couldn't very well walk the halls in my nightgown now could I?” Kathryn asked with a wry smile. “It's in my bag. Where's everyone?”

There were only three people in the room. Naomi's mother Samantha and Lieutenant Marie Pithie were arranging items on a long table.

“Naomi and Mezoti are helping Seven with her Pjs,” B'elanna said, pointing to a door across the deck.

“Seven has pajamas?” Marie asked in amusement, her English accent lending a loftier tone to her speech.

“Naomi helped her replicate some this afternoon,” Samantha informed them. “They spent over an hour on it. There are some snacks over here if you're hungry, Captain.”

“Thank you, Samantha. You can call my Kathryn tonight, all of you. We're off duty and it's just us girls,” she said, making he rway over to the table. There was popcorn, candy, cupcakes, and some more nutritional options she suspected came from Samantha.

She was chewing on a carrot stick when the bathroom door opened and Naomi and Mezoti came out. The girls were dressed in matching nightgowns – one pink, one purple – with a butterfly pattern. Seven walked out behind them and what Kathryn saw made her heart skip and brought a smile to her face.

The Borg woman wore light blue footie pajamas and her hair hung loose around her shoulders for once. She looked nervous and when B'elanna fell over laughing her expression fell more.

“Footie pajamas!” B'elanna howled and even Marie chuckled.

“Hush, B'elanna,” Kathryn scolded, tossing her carrot stick at the Klingon. “You look adorable Seven. Are those seashells?”

Naomi giggled when the captain called Seven adorable.

“Thank you, Captain,” Seven said with a weak smile. “And yes, my pajamas have a seashell design. I enjoy the evolving symmetry of fractal patterns.”

“I'm sorry for laughing, Seven,” B'elanna said, sounding sincere but still grinning. “I just...I've never seen an adult in footie pajamas before. They're cute.”

“Thank you, lieutenant. They most closely resemble my biosuits. They are efficient...although the entire concept of having separate clothing for regeneration is inefficient.”

Naomi rolled her eyes and Kathryn smiled at the girl.

“Happy Birthday, Naomi. I like yours and Mezoti's pajamas as well.”

“Thanks, Captain,” Naomi said brightly.

“I wanted to do a beetle design,” Mezoti piped up. “But Naomi said they were creepy and that butterflies are prettier. I think beetles are pretty.”

“She likes bugs,” Naomi said, wrinkling her nose. “I'm glad you could make it, Captain.”

“Call me Kathryn, please. I'm off duty. And I've always loved slumber parties.”

“If you're off duty you should change into your pajamas,” the child said brightly.

“You're right it looks as if everyone but me is dressed properly. I'll be just a moment girls,” Kathryn said, taking her bag into the bathroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn changed into her peach satin nightgown that was her favorite and rejoined the party.

“See? Even that captain wears a nightgown,” Naomi said to B'elanna.

“I just don't like the way a gown feels like a dress. I sleep in this or nothing,” B'elanna said. “It's much more comfortable and I can move better.”

“I agree with B'elanna,” Seven said.

“That's a first,” said Kathryn, amused.

“Nightgowns are inefficient,” Seven stated.

“I suppose that depends on what you're wearing it for – or for whom,” Marie said with a grin. Seven frowned in confusion and Samantha sent Marie a warning look.

“For instance, Captain, you could not outrun a member of species 1847 in a nightgown and there is no place to store a phaser, except perhaps between you breasts.”

Kathryn felt her cheeks flush slightly at the mention of her breasts.

“I can run just fine in my nightgown if I have to – and if we were attacked I can change back into my uniform surprisingly quickly.”

“Yeah!” Naomi said passionately. “I dunno who species 1847 is but Captain Janeway could beat them even if she were blindfolded!”

Kathryn smiled fondly at the child.

“We should have a race!” Mezoti declared brightly. “To determine whose sleepwear is most efficient.”

“Yeah!” Naomi declared.

“I'm in,” said B'elanna, getting up with her targ.

“Is that Toby the Targ?” Seven asked as they helped Naomi clear a path for a race.

“Yeah – wait who told you about Toby?” B'elanna asked suspiciously.

“Lt Paris told me once before an away mission that I over packed and said you take Toby the Targ on any mission where you will be away overnight,” Seven replied. “Toby does not correct hull ablation.”

“Uh, no,” B'elanna said, giving her a strange look.

“Did you ever have a stuffed animal or a doll, Capt- Kathryn?” Naomi asked, seeming shy to use the captain's first name.

“I had a stuffed puppy when I was younger, named Spot,” Kathryn replied. “I suppose Mom may still have him... What about you, Seven? Did you ever have a doll?”

“I do not recall,” the Borg answered stoically.

“We need a starting line,” Mezoti said once there was a clear path to the other end of the room.

“An easy fix,” Kathryn assured the child. “Computer, one piece of chalk.”

A piece of white chalk appeared and Kathryn used it to draw a line across the carpet.

“We can delete it later,” she said. “Why don't you girls go first? It wouldn't be fair for you to race the adults.”

“Okay. Ready Mezoti? On your mark...get set...go!”

The girls took off running while the adults watched.

“Mezoti will win,” Seven stated.

“What makes you so sure?” Marie asked. “She's fast but so is Naomi. I've run some tactical exercises with her to prepare in case of attack.”

“Mezoti has the benefit of Borg technology,” Seven said with an air of superiority.

“We both know that doesn’t always mean much,” Kathryn reminded her. “Or shall we ask the computer how many Velocity matches your Borg technology has won you?”

Seven scowled slightly and said nothing.

 _She's even more adorable when she pouts,_ Kathryn thought fondly. _The pout, the footie pajamas, the way her hair looks loose around her shoulders...I think I'm in love._

This thought came as no surprise. She knew she'd been in love with Seven for some time now. Sometimes she suspected Seven knew but never mentioned it. She knew there was no way Seven felt anything like that for her. She was lucky to have the blonde as a friend.

“I did it, I won!” Mezoti declared.

Kathryn looked up to see the young half-Borg cheering.

Naomi was panting hard, leaning against the wall, but was smiling at her friend. Kathryn was glad to see the girl wasn't discouraged.

“I need to...spend more time...exercising,” Naomi panted.

“Maybe if you hadn't eaten four cupcakes already,” Samantha chastised lightly.

“But Mom it's my birthday! You said I can do whatever I wanted.”

“Did I say that?”

“Well, you said within reason.”

“We can do more tactical exercises during the week if you want,” Marie said lightly.

“Sounds good. Okay, grown ups, your turn,” Naomi said eagerly.

Kathryn smiled indulgently at Seven as they stepped over to the starting line.

“Captain, your toe is 0.52 millimeters over the line,” Seven informed her.

“My mistake,” Kathryn said, amused. “I didn't realize you needed 0.52 mm to win.”

“Come on Mom,” Naomi encouraged as Marie and B'elanna joined them.

“I think I'll remain an impartial judge,” Samantha said. “After all, I like nightgowns _and_ Pjs.”

“Okay. On your mark – get set-”

“Naomi, how does one 'get set' for a footrace?” Seven interrupted. B'elanna groaned and rolled her eyes.

“You just...uh...just go on 3, okay?” Naomi said. “1, 2...3!”

Kathryn took off at a job, keeping pace with the others.

It soon became evident that she and Seven were in the lead. The Borg quirked her ocular implant as Kathryn increased her speed. Seven was right beside her still. She saw the wall approaching and gave it her all. With one last burst of speed she hit the wall with her palm with a resounding smack. She heard a second smack as Seven hit the wall.

Seven huffed and Kathryn smiled at her. B'elanna and Marie hit the wall nanoseconds apart.

“It is illogical that you continue to beat me in physical contests,” Seven said, crossing her arms.

“It keeps you humble,” Kathryn said breezily, tapping her on the nose. Seven blinked, surprised.

“Hey Naomi, will you show me how you braid your hair?” Mezoti asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Naomi said enthusiastically, dropping onto a cushion. “Come, sit down.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn wandered back over to the table of food, Seven following her. Kathryn got a plate and loaded it with popcorn, candy, chips, and two cupcakes.

"None of those items possess any nutritional value, Captain," Seven said, following her as she went to sit on a large pillow.

"Kathryn," she reminded her. "Call me Kathryn, Seven."

"Kathryn," Seven repeated, the name sounding strangely pleasant from her lips. "none of the items on your plate possess nutritional-"

"Sit down and eat a cupcake, Seven. It makes my neck hurt to look up at you."

Seven lowered herself awkwardly onto the pillows beside Kathryn. Kathryn smiled at her and gave her a cupcake.

"It's okay to just enjoy things sometimes, Seven. Particularly on a friend's birthday," Kathryn said. "Try the cupcake."

Seven looked around, seeing how Marie and B'elanna were eating their cupcakes. She pulled the paper back from it and took a cautious bite. kathryn watched her chew and swallow.

"Well?" she prompted.

"It is...good. Sweet," she said uncertainly.

"Chocolate is the best," B'elanna said enthusiastically.

"No way, vanilla cupcakes with whipped frosting are the best," Marie disagreed. "Especially with ice cream."

"We're having ice cream in a bit," Samantha said, sitting down next to Marie with a plate of her own. "Neelix is bringing pizza and ice cream."

"Mooom, we said _no boys_ ," Naomi whined. "I love Neelix, but he's a _boy_."

"He's not staying," Samantha assured her.

"Seven, can I practice braiding your hair?" Mezoti asked her.

"ooh yeah. Let us give you pig tails," Naomi said excitedly.

Seven grimaced slightly. Kathryn nodded her encouragement.

"Yes," Seven said and the girls descended on her.

Kathryn ate her snacks and watched the girls play with and coo over Seven's blonde hair.

"Your hair is so _soft_ Seven!" Naomi exclaimed, running a brush through it. "How do you keep it so soft?"

"I use the sonic shower," Seven answered stiffly.

Kathryn chuckled.

"Cap- Kathryn, come feel Seven's hairm" naomi encouraged, effectively ending her laughter.

 _Oh you have no idea how badly i want to run my fingers through her silky hair,_ Kathryn thought.

"I have crumbs on my hands right now," she said. "Maybe once I finish eating, I can show you girls how to do a French braid."

"ooh yes please!" naomi said enthusiastically.

The girls kept playing wit hSeven's hair while Kathryn ate. she tried not to look like she was rushing. When she finished she went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She came back out to see Seven with two lopsidded braided pigtails. She hid a smile as she approached them.

"Good job," she said to the girls. "A french braid is a little different."

She unbraided Seven's hair, her heart beating a little faster. It _was_ soft, like spun silk. She tried to think if she had ever felt anything so soft. She used Naomi's brush to brush out the blonde tresses.

 _Cat's fur_ , she thought as she began to seperate the hair to braid it. _Not one of the old barn cats, but one of Grandma's prissy house cats with the long fur._

"You seperate it into three sections like a regular braid - hold them in your left hand to start with, then gather a sall section from the right side like this and add it to the right strand...then bring this strand to the middle, the middle strand to the right...then switch hands and do the same thing over on the left..."

The girls watched intently as Kathryn braided. Even Marie came over to watch. B'elanna was on her 9th cupcake, chatting with Samantha. Kathryn had almost finished when the Holodeck doors opened and the smell of pizza filled the room.

"Neelix!" Naomi exclaimed, rushing over where the Talaxian pushed in a cart.

"Happy birthday, Naomi! I've got pepperoni pizza, 12 different kinds of ice cream, toppings, _and..._ a present," he said, pulling out a brightly wrapped box from under the cart.

Kathryn couldn't focus on anything other than Seven's hair. She had no reason to braid so slowly with no one watching but she was enjoying it too much. She saw goosebumps erupt on the pale flesh of Seven's neck and she bit her lip slightly. She finished the braid and tied it with a black band.Her fingers skimmed the back of Seven's neck lightly and a small shvier went through the Borg.

"Thank you C-Kathryn," Seven said, standing up. She felt the braid and smiled. "This is an efficient hairstyle. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get ice cream," Kathryn said, starting to get up. Seven offered her a hand up and Kathryn took it gratefully.

'Thank you,"she said, rubbing her thumb lightly along the back of Seven's hand briefly before letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all i've got typed for now. Having a bit of trouble w my laptop so gonna work on that.
> 
> KMPithie for the suggestions you made I will work them in as i can. The story is already finished in a notebook so i will try to add stuff as i type


	4. Chapter 4

“Captain, I even have coffee ice cream,” Neelix said brightly as they walked over. 

“My favorite! How did you know?” Kathryn asked, grinning. “Seven, you have to try this.”

“Look, mom, Neelix got me nail polish!” Naomi exclaimed, holding up a box with over a hungdred different bottles.

“I see,” Samantha said, winking at Neelix.

“I read that girls sometimes like to paint their nails at these little parties,” Neelix said, smiling.

“Thank you, Neelix!” Naomi said, hugging him. “I can't wait! I'm going to paint everyone's nails. And I want to do mine rainbow colors!”

“Ice cream first?” Mezoti asked her.

“Yeah, strawberry!” Naomi said, putting the box down to get her ice cream.

“Strawberry?” Seven repeated. “I remember...I like strawberries.”

Kathryn looked at her in surprise. She added a sizeable scoop of strawberry ice cream to Seven's bowl and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” Seven said with a nod.

Kathryn got herself a bowl of coffee ice cream and a slice of pizza. She rejoined Seven where thery had been sitting before. 

“God, this is amazing,” Kathryn said, savoring a bite. “I haven't had coffee ice cream in ages.”

“Mmm,” Seven said in response, her own mouth full, which sounded enough like a moan to be completely arousing.

_No. Bad Katie,_ Kathryn scolded herself, feeling flush.  _Totally inappropriate. This is a kids party._

She took another bite of ice cream, hoping it would quell the burning desire she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Naomi passed around the box of polish, tellling everyone to pick a color.

“I do not understand why we are going to apply a nitrocellulose compound to our nails,” Seven said, frowning as she looked over the box.

“Cuz it's pretty,” Naomi said. “Like make up is pretty. But mom says I'm not old enough for make up.”

“You're not,” Samantha put in, from where she was eating pizza with Marie and B'elanna.

“Very well,” Seven said, selecting a red polish, then passing the box to the captain. “Kathryn?”

“Hmm. I don't know. I haven't painted my nails in ages. What do you think Seven? What color should I choose?”

“What is your favorite color, Kathryn?” Seven inquired, looking back at the box then up at Kathryn, a serious expression on her face.

“I like alot of different colors. Blue, green, orange...”

Seven was silent a moment, studying the polish scrutinously. Finally she selected a sapphire blue and an emerald green.

“Blue and green?” Kathryn said, accepting the bottles.

“Yes. Green for your fingernails and sapphire for your toes,” Seven said with certainty.

“Okay,” she agreed, nodding.

Kathryn passed the box off to B'elanna and she and Seven waited while Naomi painted Mezoti's nails. Seven absently picked up a stuffed bear with reddish-brown fur.

“I do not understand humans anthropomorphizing carnivores and allowing their children to play with plush representations,” she said, stroking the bear's head.

“It's a mesure of comfort for some kids – and adults,” Kathryn added at a look from B'elanna. “My dog Spot chased away bad dreams.”

“Plush animals ward off nightmares? That is illogical,” Seven said, touching the bear's nose briefly.

“Maybe, but it works. Or it did for me.”

“I have nightmares, sometimes,” Seven admitted quietly. “About the Borg...and...”

“Seven,” Kathryn said sympathetically. “Have you talked to anyone about them?”

Seven shook her head.

“They do not occur frequerntly. I can manage them.”

“Maybe you should take this bear.”

“It is a hologram.”

“We could have the computer replicate her for you. You can hold her while you sleep – er, Regenerate.”

“The bear is not male or female, Kathryn. It does not possess genitalia.”

“You've got to use your imagination a bit, Seven,” she chuckled.

“...What should I call her? How did you name your stuffed dog?”

“Well I was four. He was a dog with a spot, so I named him Spot. Not very creative, but...”

“Your frontal lobe was not fully developed at that age,” Seven said with a nod.

“Right,” she agreed with a laugh. “Well, do you want her to be a girl bear? I suppose it could be a boy bear if you want.”

“I think she is female,” Seven said, looking at the bear curiously.

“How about naming her after your mother?” Kathryn suggested.

Seven amde a face and shook her head.

“No? Okay...How about Giselle?” Kathryn asked.

“Giselle,” Seven repeated thoughtfully. “I like it. What made you think of it?”

“She was my imaginary friend when I was little,” she admitted with a lopsidded smile. “Whenever Phoebe didn't want to play with me, Giselle would.”

Seven looked at her strangely.

“Hallucinations are a sign of mental illness,” she informed.

“She wasn't a hallucinationm, Seven! She was a part of my imagination. I knew she wasn't real, it was just nice to pretend. I'm not mentally ill,” she said, smacking her arm lightly.

“You  _have_ made some questionable decisions in the time I've known you,” Seven said with a small smile. 

“Are you teasing me, Seven of Nine?” she asked, amused.

“Perhaps,” Seven answeered, her smiled broadening.

Kathryn laughed.

“It is good to see you opening up, Seven. You seem much more at ease,” she said with affection.

“The same can be said for you,  _Kathryn_ ,” Seven said, her blue eyes sparkling. 

“Your turn, Seven,” Naomi said, waltzing over and flopping down in front of Seven. “Nice bear.”

“Thank you. Her name is Gisele,” Seven said, using the bear to kiss Naomi's forehead.

“Gisele? Isn't that one of those deer things that lions eat?” the child asked, unscrewing the red polish.

“That's a  _gazelle_ ,” Kathryn corrected kindly. 

“Oh. Well she's cute. Are you going to keep her?”

“Yes,” Seven said, clutching the bear in her Borg hand as Naomi began to paint her nails.

“OhI forgot about your hand implant,” Naomi said. “Can I paint your toenails too, since you only have 5 fingernails?”

Seven nodded in agreement.

“Why don't you use the blue for your toes, Seven? Then we can have matching toes,” Kathryn suggested.

“Yeah and blue is a good color on you, Seven,” naomi added, taking the bottle Kathryn offered.

“No one will see my toes,” Seven pointed out as Naomi began painting them.

“We will,” naomi insisted. “And they'll be cute. “...Hey Cap – Kathryn – gosh that's hard to remember – why don't you find a bear, too? And you too, Marie? I've got my Flotter doll, B'elanna has Toby, Mezoti has a stuffed caterpillar. You and Marie are the only ones without plushes.

“Alright,” Kathryn agreed and got up to look through the pile of pillows and stuffed animals.

After a few minutes she settled on a stuffed tiger and carried it back to where Naomi and Seven sat. Naomi began to paint Kathryn's toes.

“I named your bear, Seven, why don't you name mine?” Kathryn said, leaning back on her hands, the tiger in her lap.

“Yours is not a bear, she's a tiger,” Seven stated.

“Yes I know.”

“I'm to use my imagination to name her?” Seven asked skeptically.

“Yep.”

Seven was silent for several minutes, thinking.

“Angel,” Seven declared finally.

“Angel?” Kathryn repeated curiously, holding her hand steady while Naomi painted her nails.

“Yes. Would you like to know my thought process?”

“Certainly.”

“You stated that plushes can help ward off nightmares. I thought of the term guardian. I accessed the information in my cortical node regarding human guardians and discovered the term 'guardian angel'. Is it an appropriate name?”

“It's perfect, Seven. Thank you,” Kathryn said.

The Borg looked proud.

“What about you, Marie? Is that a lion?” Naomi asked the redheaded lieutenant.

“Yes. I'm going to call him Leo, after a stuffed lion I had as a child. Of course, he had a british flag scarf around his neck,” she said, stroking the lion's mane fondly.

“You can replicate one,” Naomi said helpfully.

“I think I'll do that.”

When Naomi was done painting everyone's toes, they played Kadis Kot in groups of three. Naomi played against Kathryn and Seven. B'elanna played against Marie and Samantha. After about an hour Naomi got bored.

“Let's play something else,” Naomi said, clearing away the boards.

“How about Truth or Dare?” B'elanna suggested. “That was a popular partty game when I was at the Academy – although there was usually alocohol involved.”

“As long as we keep it clean,” Samantha said warningly.

“I haven't played that since I was a kid!” Kathryn declared with a laugh. “Phoebe and I played _all_ the time. I never backed down from a challenge.”

“How is it played?” Seven asked curiously.

“We all sit in a cirlce and one at a time we ask each other Truth or Dare. If they picked Truth you asked them a question and they have to answer it honeslty. If they choose Dare, you challenge them to do something like – I don't know, drink a whole soda in less than 60 seconds,” B'elanna explained. “Then they ask the next person and so on. If someone refuses, they lose the game. Last one left is the winner.”

“Sounds like fun!” Naomi declared. “Everyone get in a circle – you too, Mom.”

They all gathered around on the pillows, each holding a stuffed animal.

“Naomi should have to go first since it's her birthday,” B'elanna said. “Mezoti, since you're on her right, you ask her Truth or Dare.”

“Okay. Truth or Dare, Naomi?” the girl said.

“Um...dare,” the girl said boldly.

“Hm...Recite the alphabet backwards as fast as you can.”

“Oh gosh. Zyxwvut...”

While Naomi completed her dare, Kathryn was looking at Seven. The Borg woman was absently stroking the fur on Gisele's head. She appeared lost in thought.

“Your turn, Seven! Truth or Dare?” Naomi asked excitedly. Seven looked up.

“...Truth,” she said finally. “I do not lie well anyway.”

“Okay...What's your favorite thing about every person in this room?”

Seven looked surprised a moment, then considered the question.

“Naomi Wildman – I like your friendliness and your drive for perfection. Mezoti, I like your individuality and creativity. Marie Pithie, I like that you watch out for Naomi during Red Alerts. Even though it is your job, you are very kind to her. B'elanna Torres, I admire your skill in Engineering and your penchant for saying how you feel regardless of others sensitivites.”

“Thanks, Seven,” B'elanna said, surprised.

“Samantha, I like how your voice sounds when you read bedtime stories to Naomi. And Captain...” Seven paused a long moment, clearly thinking. “Kathryn, I like the way you laugh and also your smile.”

Flattered, Kathryn smiled at Seven, whose cheeks were faintly pink. Everyone was smiling at her compliments.

“I believe it is your turn, Kathryn. Truth or Dare?” Seven inquired.

“Dare,” Kathryn said fearlessly.

“...Let everyone tickle your feet for 30 seconds,” Seven said.

“What?” Kathryn aske,d bewildered.

“I noticed your movements when Naomi painted your toenails. Your feet are ticklish. Therefore I dare you to let everyone tickle your feet. ...Unless you forfeit?”

“Oh no. I don't back down from a challenge,” she said haughtily. “Give it your best shot.”

She stuck her feet out. Naomi and Mezoti were the first to start and when Kathryn started laughing, all the others joined in except for Seven. Through peals of helpless laughter, Kathryn saw Seven was watching, a smile on her lips.

“Time's up,” she said after a moment.

“Good,” Kathryn said, shaking her head. “So it's Samantha now – truth or dare?”

  
  


  
  


The game went on for over an hour until only Seven, Kathryn, and B'elanna were left.

“Truth or dare, B'elanna,” Kathryn said, ready to stump the klingon.

“Uh...truth.”

“How old were you when you had your first kiss?” Kathryn asked.

“Oooo,” Naomi giggled.

“12 years old. Easy question,” B'elanna said smugly. “Truth or dare, Borg?”

“Truth,” Seven said.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Seven's cheeks turned pink and everyone stared at her. Even Samantha looked curious.

“What's the matter, Seven? You forefeit?” B'elanna taunted.

Seven anrrowed her eyes at B'elanna.

“I will not lose. To answer, yes. I believe I do.”

 _What?1_ Kathryn thought silently. _Who? Who could it be? Chakotay? Well at least I wouldn't have to worry. He still hates her for being Borg._ Then she scolded herself. _I shouldn't be glad her crush may be unreqyuted. She's experiencing her first crush. I don't wish any heartbreak on her. Love is rough._

“Who is it?” B'elanna asked eagerly.

“That was not part of your question. I believe it is Kathryn's turn.”

“Dare,” Kathryn said easily, as she had for 90% of the game.

“In the next 24 hours you will tell someone a secret.”

“That's not fair – how will we know if she does it?” B'elanna pointed out.

“I don't go back on a dare,” Kathryn said hotly. “I'll do it. Now, B'elanna, truth or dare.”

“Dare, I suppose.”

“Compliment Seven's Engineering ability,” Kathryn said smugly.

“What? Kathryn...”

“In or out, B'elanna?”

The Klingon sighed dramatically.

“Sometimes you aren't totally in the way,” B'elanna said to Seven.

Kathryn made a buzzer sound.

“Not good enough, Torres. You're out.”

“Kahless!” B'elanna exclaimed, leaving the circle, and muttered. “Asking for the impossible...”

“Truth or dare, Kathryn?”

“Let's mix it up a bit – truth.”

Seven did not seem surprised.

“Have you ever broken a Starfleet regulation for a purely selfish reason?”

“...Yes,” Kathryn admitted, gazing at Seven evenly. She'd broken rules for Seven time and time again. It wasn't exactly a secret.

“Truth, Kathryn.”

She wanted so badly to ask Seven about her crush, but she would never breach her trust like that.

“What do you want most out of life, Seven?” she murmured, not entirely sure where the question had come from. Even Seven looked surprised.

“To help Voyager return to Earth,” she said without missing a beat.

“I thought you were scared of returning to Earth?”

“It does cause me anxiety to think of it.”

“That doesn't make any sense-”

“Truth or Dare, Captain?” Seven reminded her.

“Truth,” Kathryn said on exhale.

“If you could date anyone on Voyager, who would it be?”

“Wh- I can't answer that!” she protested.

Seven quirked her ocular implant and a smug smile crossed her face.

“Then I win,” she stated.

“I guess so. Congratulations,” she said wryly.

“It's bedtime, Naomi. You're spilling your juice over there,” Samantha said to a nodding off Naomi.

“I'm fine,” the child protested, but it was punctuated with a yawn.

“Computer, seven sleeping bags,” Samantha said. Seven plush sleeping bags appeared in a pile.

“I need a cup of coffee to unwind before I can sleep,” Kathryn said as Naomi and Mezoti got into their sleeping bags.

“I do not know if I can sleep,” Seven said uncertainly.

“You can try. How about a cup of chamomile tea?” Kathryn suggested. “It's relaxing.”

“Acceptable.”

They replicated their beverages and took them to a stack of pullows in the corner. They sat and drank in silence while the others got their sleeping bags and settled in around the room. When they finished they brought their sleeping bags to the corner and lay down next to each other.

“So...Earth?” Kathryn asked her quietly. “That's what you want most out of life?”

“Yes,” Seven said simply.

“Why? The last time it looked like we'd found a way home, you practically jumped ship.”

“My personal feelings are irrelevant. This Collective desires to return to earth. _You_ desire-”

“It shouldn't matter what I want, Seven. Your feelings _are_ relevant.”

“I want you to be happy, Kathryn. That is what I want most in life.”

Kathryn stared at her, at a loss for words and overwhelmed by emotion.

“Do you want to play truth or dare, Kathryn?” Seven asked unexpectedly.

“We're supposed to be sleeping, Seven.”

“We do no thave to get up.”

“Fine. Truth,” she said, pretty sure she knew where this was going.

“If you could date anyone onboard who would it be?”

“...You,” Kathryn admitted in a barely audible voice. “Silly Borg...Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who is your crush?”

“You,” Seven asnwered simply. “Silly Captain.”

They smiled at each other in the darkness.

“Glad you two sorted that out, can we go to sleep now?” B'elanna's voice said in the darkness. There was laughter around the room. They shared another smile and moved closer together, reaching out to hold hands as they went to sleep.

  
  


THE END

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
